Elemental High
by D'EmpressOfNations
Summary: AU fic of the Avatar characters in high school.Katara has been in Elemental High since her scholarship and now her friends otherwise known as the Gaang are in high School, Katara is the captain of the swim team while Zuko Agni is the captain of the Soccer team,things take a toll when they are paired for a school project for each class in E.H. Read to find out.
1. chapter 1

**This is an AU fic where every Avatar characters are in our modern world.Yeah,the iphone 6 and all the trending stuff kind of modern.** **This will be great, i promise as long as you all follow,favorite and review. I will truly appreciate.** **About Elemental High** **Elemental High is a private school, yeah the suit wearing and tie knotting kind. Rich kids and all but Katara and Sokka are scholars. Aang is adopted by a rich family but is still our positive bald guy. Toph is rich...duhh...But still is sarcastic. Suki is a child of a single parent who is a Journalist.** **Jet is the captain of the Drama Group and his the second most attractive guy of Elemental high with his sidekicks ofcourse.** **Mai is one of the top students.intelligent and all.Rich and famous and also a model for a cream company. She is also the girlfriend of the most popular guy in school,Zuko Agni.** **Zuko is the grandson of the owner of the prestigious school. He is the captain of the Soccer team.He even has a fanbase in school.** **Azula is well Azula nothing much. She is also a model of a clothing line.** **Ty lee is also ty lee. She is just an acrobat for the school gym team.But popular.** **Ages:** **Katara 18** **Zuko 19** **Jet 19** **Sokka 19** **Aang 16** **Toph 16** **Azula 18** **Mai 18** **Ty lee 17** **Suki 18** **Classes** **10th graders** **Aang** **Toph** **Ty lee** **Weird kids too...coughs...i mean classmates.** **11th graders** **Azula** **Katara** **Mai** **Suki** **12 graders** **Zuko** **Jet** **Sokka** **Teachers** **you will find out as you read.** **Ofcourse Iroh is among. Our lovable uncle. Yes, he is also my uncle.** **So the story will be updated soon even as i update my other fic Hints to love.** **Yes ,i can.** **#irenkaykay.**


	2. Chapter 1 (02-09 10:26:07)

Sokka adjusted his striped tie,while he waited for his sister.He walked to the floor length mirror to check if the way he wore his uniform was ok. He dusted his black pants and stared at the white dress shirt he wore. Then he picked up his blue suit jacket and wore that was when his junior sister walked down the steps of their little home.

She wore the same uniform but the only difference was that she wore a black skirt and blue tie then blue suit jacket.

"I am so sorry,Sokka. My phone dropped and it's spoilt and i was looking for my note,"she said and grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Women,"he muttered and took his car key. They walked out of the house to his White Nissan Juke,before driving to school.

Katara felt nervous as always since she began here. The building was magnificent,the students were alot to write home about and she was just,well...ordinary. She snapped out of her thought when Sokka parked in a spot.

"Get off,i have to drive to wing G..

That's where my classes will be holding for our final exams,"he said shoved her out the car,he ignored her glare."Oh and say _hello_ to Suki,ok?"

Katara watched as her brother reversed and drove away. She hissed and turned around but got scratched on the calf by a moving bicycle.

"Owww...what the?" She hissed in pain again and held her calf.

"I am so sorry..."Came the voice of her offender.

Katara stood straight and came face to face with the captain of the drama team,Jet Corazon. She swallowed as she took in his flawless face.

"Uh...um...wh...f-fine...I mean,i'm fine,"she stuttered.

"No, you aren't. Come, i'll take you to the clinic...ssh...don't complain.Just sit on my bike,okay?" He stated and she nodded like an idiot.

 **EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH** Jet could not stop staring at the girl with magical blue eyes,his brain had called. He looked her up and down again and found himself too attracted to her curvey and nice female stature.He stroked his buttom lip when she stepped out of the clinic with a blush,he smirked.

"Thanks...uh...Jet,"She said and he smirked again.

"You're welcome...miss?"

She smiled."I'm Katara."

"Wow,"he whispered. "Um...katara, i am still sorry about the accident. I wish i can make it up to you some way...How about i take care of you until the injury is gone. Like,drive you to school and uh...take you to class...hmm?"

Katara blushed."Uh...My brother drives me and i don't want to bother you about a simple wound...I'm ok."

Jet frowned."If you know me well,i don't take _no_ for an answer...Now,come on. You must be late for class."

At that she gasped and tried to run but Jet held her back and pulled her with him to an elevator,she flinched.

"Jet...i can't use the elevator,"she said and he raised one of his brow."You see, i am not as popular as you guys and it's against the rules for non-populars like us to use some facilities."

"As long as you are with me,you are fine,"he said and pulled her into the opened elevator.

 **EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

Katara made it to class after Jet had left and frowned when the class was empty.She moved outside and saw her classmate Raj.

"Raj!"

Raj turned around and waved at Katara.He noted the way she walked but ignored after.

"Where are the others?"She asked.

"Mr. Xian announced to us that we have an activity of sorts at Wing G,room 12A. I don't know but i'm heading there,"he replied.

Katara dropped from the school mobile cart and jogged even ignoring her thigh to the hall.She zipped past few students and finally made it to the door of the room. _Funny,seniors are here_ ,she said after looking into the class.She gasped when she realised it already begun.She opened it and walked in.

Everyone glanced to the door when it opened,Mr. Xian frowned.

"11th grader?" He asked.

"Yes,sir...I wasn't aware of..."

He cut her off by waving her to a seat,which she realised was full with 11th and 12th graders.She swallowed and waved at her brother who was sitted.

Katara made it to an empty chair,she sat on it and it broke,they laughed.She heard her brother call her name from the other side of the hall.She sighed and was about getting up but a pair of youthful arms held her up and those arms were Zuko Agni's.

She was pushed half-heartedly to a chair and the said person sat between her and who she noticed to be Mai. She felt nervous when she realised the section she sat in was occupied by the seniors but popular ones.

Whatever Xiam was lecturing never got into her head due to the looks Mai threw at her and also cause of the scent emitting from Zuko when the air-con blew their way. She gulped.

 **#irenkaykay**

 **review,lovelies .**


	3. chapter 2

**Sorry about the repeated chapters.It was not intentional.Was having abit of connection problem and tapped the publish icon three times.** **By the way this is the new Chapter.**

Suki sat down beside her bestfriend as soon as Mr.Xian had announced to them about their activities.

"Kat,are you ready?"

"Huh?" was all she could say and Suki rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let me guess. Your crush,Zuko left your brain dead all through the fifteen minutes announcement?"Suki laughed making Katara growl.

"Stop it,Suki. Just tell me what he said,"she said.

"Fine. Mr.Xian announced that the two classes will go on a camping stuff and partners will be chosen after for several projects...Just bring your clothes the food will be managed by them."

Katara smiled."Finally it's our turn for camping. I heard Lu ten's batch was fun, too fun. I hope ours will be ok."

Suki smirked."Plus your crush is going to be there."

Katara did one thing,she picked up Suki's htc phone and removed the battery and ran,Suki chased after her but Katara was far away.

Katara ran so fast while laughing plus she ignored the looks other students gave her. She ran the more when she heard Suki's voice. Before she knew it,she crashed into someone who she realised was male and that male was none other than Zuko. She stared at him while he groaned in pain with his hand on his face and his other subconsciously resting on her hip. Katara ignored the blush that came to her cheeks when she saw the compromising position they were.

All was cut short when someone pushed Katara away forcefully to the floor while helping Zuko up,he was bleeding from his nose.

"You are such a jinx,"Mai said as Ty lee took Zuko away."The most annoying part of it is that you are so clumsy,Katara. These few days of us being together,just stay out of our site."

Katara watched as the tall model walked away majestically and she exhaled.

"You know,i could do something to her for saying nonsense,"Suki said but Katara only gave her her battery and walked away.

 **EHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

Katara had woken up very early the following week to ensure that her brother,who was still snoring had packed up for the trip.She had gone to the kitchen and found some snacks packed by Gran-gran.

The teen zipped up hee blue luggage and dragged it to the living room where Sokka was ,still dozing off. She took her jacket and woke her brother up.

They waved Gran-gran goodbye,boarded Sokka's car and drove to school.

when they arrived, they boarded the big bus available.Sokka had seen Suki and dragged her with him to a free seat while Katara just stood on the aisle ,contemplating on where to sit,since everyone either full or had a bag on it indicating it was taken.The only place where there was space was the back where the seniors who weren't more than 13 sat. She felt relieved when Jet stood up and dragged her to seat beside him.

As soon as she sat,Mai and Zuko boarded the bus,he was looking okay but Mai had her signature blank look.

Katara watched as they went to the back and sat.

"Aww,Zuzu got hit by a girl,"that was the voice of his sinister sister,Azula from the roll behind Jet and katara.

"Azula,"Zuko hissed.

"What? Count yourself lucky,not every guy gets hit by a girl,"she laughed and everyone did too.

Azula stood up and looked at Katara.

"Peasant, you hit good.I could pay you for this...i mean you would need it since it's the reasonable thing you can do,"Azula stated and smirked.

"Azula!"Jet and Zuko said at once .

"Katara is my friend and i will not accept it if you insult her,"Jet said.

"ohm..let me guess,she must've pleases you wellfor you to defend her. Jet the playa defending the poor bat,"she laughed and sat down.

Katara looked to her brother,but he knew better than to speak out to avoid more humiliation. _This i s going to be a long w_ _eek,_ She thought and found herself blushing when Jet took her hand and kissed her palm and also the feeling of being too stared at.

 **#irenkaykay**


	4. chapter 3

Katara dropped from the bus as they arrived at a landscape that had log cabins. They filed out to a booth where they signed their names then standing out in a cluster as ordered.

Mr.Jee came forward with a paper and cleared his throat.

"Students of EH,i will announce to you that each room will have eight occupants.That is, four double bunks. Miss Gia will call the girls of cabin A.

She nodded."I am your house matron and i will announce the girls.There are 12 girls here...so,cabin A girls are,Hannah Veera.Christine Maxwell,Daya Kowalski,Azula Agni,Barbie Reigns ,Katara Pione,Ganga Singh and Nina Fernandez."

The girls muttered as Miss Gia took them to their cabin as Mr.Iroh spoke out for Cabin B boys.

"...so,my boys will be.Kevin O'brien,Max Swells,Zuko Agni...Ben Schneider,Victor Dion...Zen Alfred, Marcel Rivers and Jet Corazon."

Zuko glared at Jet while the teen just smirked. He sighed and followed his uncle and roommates.They got to the cabin opposite A and Zuko saw Katara occupying the downbunk by the door,where it opened from.He shook his head when she placed a blue bison stuffed animal on her bed.He looked away when Jet was also staring.

They moved into the musky room and Zuko took the bunk by the door,just as Katara's.He frowned when Jet took the one opposite him.Jet just smiled and raised a brow at him before pointing at the window facing A.

 **EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE** Katara glanced at the inner corner of the room where Azula and the rest of the Popular girls occupied before she decided to continue arranging her corner.Her bunkmate,Daya,was out but had set her things. Daya was her classmate.

Katara checked her blue camouphlaged wristwatch,7:46pm. Then stepped out, _atleast Azula hasn't picked on us._ She sighed and sat down on a log in the middle of the camp,where other students gathered due to the camp fire.

She smiled when Jet sat by her and gave her a plate of beef.She began to eat and noticed Suki and Sokka by Cabin D. She recalled that Suki had breezed in and out of her room ,telling her that she was in D while Sokka was beside hers in F.

She also felt someone was watching her and she caught Zuko standing and leaning by B's door frame.He removed his eyes immediately and she blinked in confusion.

 **what do you think? I used my school's dorm room procedure to explain their cabin. yeah...so review and recommend. love you!**


	5. Chapter 4

The youths were gathered around the fire as Iroh told them tales from different countries.Some were absentminded others were interested.Soon Mr.Xian came and announced to the students of anyone who has any activities to do.Most students,came forth to do little or more things,until Katara reluctantly raised her hand for an activity.She picked up her new phone and scrolled through it,then an instrumental of Selena's song played.The group kept quiet.

" The world can be a nasty place

You know it, I know it, yeah

We don't have to fall from grace

Put down the weapons you fight with

Kill 'em with kindness

Kill 'em with kindness

Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness

Kill 'em with kindness

Kill 'em with kindness

Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now

We're running out of time

Chasing our lies

Everyday a small piece of you dies

Always somebody

You're willing to fight, to be right

Your lies are bullets

Your mouth's a gun

And no war in anger

Was ever won

Put out the fire before igniting

Next time you're fighting

Kill 'em with kindness

Kill 'em with kindness

Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness

Kill 'em with kindness

Kill 'em with kindness

Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now

Go ahead, go ahead now

Go ahead, go ahead now

Your lies are bullets

Your mouth's a gun

No war and anger

Was ever won

Put out the fire before igniting

Next time you're fighting"

Katara sighed and observed them for a split second,then they clapped.She smiled and went back to her seat beside Jet who wrapped his arm around her.

"Who knew the Swim champion of E.H was a great singer,"he said and saw her blush.He smirked.

"Well,everyother person said a joke or stated a fact...so i decided to spice things up,"she replied and gasped when he slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her waist.

Jet smirked when she did not bugde and he made a knowing eye contact with her before shifting his gaze to Zuko who was leaning against Mai but looking at him with a frown.

Mr.Xian cleared his throat and everyone paid attention to whatever he was going to say.

"Students of E.H,one of the things we will be doing will benefit the school's curriculum history.As you all know,batch 2015 was the best,which was Lu ten's.Now you al are batch 17,you will be split in twos or threes,depending on who is remaining with out a teammate.

"Ok,This is a bowl full of folded names.Stand up and stand in a file then come pick out of the bowl."

Katara stood up with Jet and stood in the already formed line,but was at the back of the line with Azula,Jet,Veera and Mai.

She curiosly watched as Zuko who was the fourth person on the line pick his paper then unfolded it,he frowned and sighed then tucked the paper in his sweatpant pocket.

After five minutes,it got to her turn and picked one out.She stepped aside and unfolded it.The paper had a letter _A._ She frowned.

"On the papers are letters or numbers.Two papers have one letter or number.Meaning,you are teammates to the person with the same letter or number as you," Iroh stated and watched as the students called out to their partner.

Katara waited until everyone located their partner.She noticed that Jet had a partner,who he was already flirting with.She was beautiful,had shoulder length blonde hair and had a great body.She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. It was Zuko.

"I was wondering why you are standing alone...What's in your paper?"He asked in a strained voice,like he was forcing himself to speak to her.

Her lips twitched."Um...A?"

She saw how his eyes widened in a fraction before narrowing his eyes.

"Same,"he muttered.

"Oh...then i..."

Mr.Xian chuckled."Now,with the outdoor adventure we will have,everyone is expected to have a project about eachother at the end of the two weeks.Good night."

Their mentors left and before Katara could open her mouth to speak to her partner,he was retreating to his Cabin.She hissed and marched to him.

"Hello?!"She hollered and he spun around."You can't just leave.We have to discuss like everyone else before tomorrow.What are we going to do about our project?!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled.He stared into her eyes just to intimidate her but she did not flinch.He smirked. _Nice._

"Uhm...Ok,let's talk,"he shrugged and they sat on the steps of his Cabin.

"How about we talk about ourselves so we can flow pretty well before embarking on any project of ours,"she said and he shrugged."Ok,i am Katara Pione. Junior High and i am the captain of the Swim team.I have..."

"You're the Katara?"He stated in mere disbelief.

"Yes...and?"

He shrugged."Uh...never mind.Continue."

She huffed."Whatever...As i was saying, I have a brother,Sokka.He is in your class...Now your turn."

"Hmm...I am Zuko Agni as you know already...Hold on,you know who i am.So no need for me to say anything else,"he said and leaned on the wooden rail of the steps.

"That's true...So what kind of project do we work on?"Katara asked and fiddled with the hem of her White and blue pokered dot sweatpants.

"Look,i am really tired and wish i can stay here and do whatever fucking project but no...i can't.How about you do the project by yourself alone and on the day of the presentation,you recap whatever junk you gathered to me,"Zuko stated in a monotone and ignored the anger in her blue eyes.

"You woul..."

"Tara,"Jet called as he approached the Cabin.He stopped and raised a brow."What's with the face?"

She sighed and stood up.

"You're classmate here,is tasking me into doing all the projects and i am having second thoughts on going to Mr.Xian to change my partner.He is so incompetent!" She growled and Jet wrapped his arm around her.

"Zuko as i know him is..well,an..."

Zuko hissed."Listen,Corazon.You better know your limits or i will set it the hard way for you...And you,i told you i was tired.Gods,what kind of brain do you have? I am ready for any of these.And you are free to change partners cause i don't give a fuck!"

Katara flinched once he moved into his cabin and shot the door harc.She sighed and Jet hugged her.

"It's ok,Tara.He is just a football jerk,"he said and took her to a corner."How is your leg?"

"I'm fine...Look,Jet.I appreciate you looking after me due to the accident but...Your fangirls are sending me death glares every second,"she said and avoided his eyes.

He laughed."Kat,they don't matter to me now.I am still guilty about yesterday and i am still making it up.So,they can glare all they want.Besides...You aren't as ho...beautiful as they are."

Katara blushed and swallowed when he wrapped her into a hug then he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Thanks,Jet,"she whispered.

 **EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE** Zuko looked away from his Black cased iphone to look at Jet who walked in and lay on his bed.He watched as he pulled out his own phone from his pillow and dialed a number.

"How are you feeling?"He laughed."Come on,i have to still check up on you.Yes,Katara.You are my priority now,"Jet chuckled and shot a look at Zuko."Yeah,the monster is still awake...oh,come on.He is a monster...Ok,you know i care about you,right? It is the truth,Tara.I do and i truly do,"he nodded with a hum."Ofcourse,Kat...oh and can i see you tomorrow night by the pond? Yes! Thanks...Bye."

Jet dropped his phone and smirked at Zuko before laying on his bunk.Zuko frowned.


End file.
